Lukav Minaev
Lukav Minaev is the primary antagonist of ''Front Mission 3''. He is introduced as a member of USN's Federal Agency of Intelligence (FAI) and the leader of the Purple Haze, but it is later revealed that he is a double agent working for Ravnui and the DHZ. Lukav is eventually revealed to be an Imaginary Number – artificial, genetically engineered humans created by the Ravnui National Laboratory. Biography Lukav was the first of the Imaginary Numbers to be created as part of the Imaginary Number Project. Lukav worked for the USN Federal Agency of Intelligence for about 4 years, providing vital information to Ravnui, especially about MIDAS. For this purpose, Lukav created a false persona and history for himself, in which he was born on Indianapolis and graduated from the Tulane University. During his service in the FAI earned a distinguished service record during the Mexico Crisis and was transferred to the FAI's Western Pacific division, where he eventually promoted to its commander. Emma Scenario In Emma's scenario, Kazuki and team meet Lukav in the USN fleet along with the Purple Haze. He later helps Kazuki in Thailand and during the Taal Base mission. At Taal Base, Purple Haze is eliminated by Jose Astrada, a prisoner fighting for the OCU military in exchange of his freedom. Lukav survives Jose's attacks and helps Kazuki's team free scientists from the base, including Alisa Takemura. When the team gathers at the USN fleet, they find out Lukav and the scientists are missing. In truth, Lukav had kidnapped the scientists and brought them to the Ravnui embassy in Shanghai.. Kazuki's team are finally able to reach the Ravnui embassy along with the Hua Lian rebels who storm Shanghai. They meet Alisa again, but Lukav kidnaps her again and Emma, and flees to a missile silo base. Kazuki's team fight him and his force consisting of Imaginary Numbers. Even though Lukav is defeated, he again flees and flies to Japan where the JDF are staging a coup. Lukav goes to Okinawa Ocean City where the original MIDAS is being used as the cities power source. Lukav and the Imaginary Numbers fight Kazuki and his team in underneath the city, where Lukav is defeated for the final time in front of MIDAS. Alisa Scenario In the Alisa scenario, Kazuki and team first meet Lukav in a DHZ Submarine. Lukav here is introduced as a DHZ and Ravnui spy who has infiltrated the USN, and makes contact with Hei Fong Liu. Kazuki's team later meets Lukav at the Ravnui embassy with Emma Klamsky. There he kills Bal Gorbovsky, Liu's boss, and declares the Imaginary Numbers free of Bal's control. Kazuki's team fights to protect Emma and Alisa from Lukav and the Imaginary Numbers attempts to kidnap them so they can manufacture MIDAS. The team succeeds with the help of the Wulong Mercenaries, although Emma is later kidnapped mere hours after the battle. Lukav and Emma return to the USN fleet and fake their deaths by destroying the fleet. Through the OCU intelligence agent Mayer Edward, Kazuki's team finds out that Lukav arranged a coup in Japan together with Sasaki to gain the power to manufacture MIDAS. After the coup is resolved, Lukav goes to Okinawa Ocean City through Misuma Harbor, where his wanzer is eventually destroyed by Kazuki's team. Lukav is then rescued by the Imaginary Numbers In the main engine room of Okinawa Ocean City, Lukav forcefully extracts the information of how to manufacture MIDAS from Emma, leaving her mentally broken in front of the original MIDAS. With the information his, Lukav sets the original MIDAS to overload with the help of Rosavia Gray, hoping to destroy Okinawa Ocean City and Kazuki's team. In the ruins of Misumi Harbor, Lukav and the Imaginary Numbers battle Kazuki's team one final time. Even after being defeated, Lukav attempts to give chase in a Landing Ship Tank (LST), only to consumed by the explosion of MIDAS. Gallery File:FM3 LukavFace.jpg|Face concept art for Lukav Minaev. (Front Mission 3) File:FM3 LukavFaceSketch.gif| Face sketch of Lukav Minaev. (Front Mission 3) Lukav%27s_Superrior_Wanzer.jpg|Lukav in his Xiangyu 2 mobile weapon on the final stage of the Alisa scenario. Lukavs_Super_Wanzer_With_Pulse_Rifle.jpg|Lukav in his Kehei 0 on the penultimate state in the Emma scenario. He also pilots a Kehei 0 in the Alisa storyline, but only on the Misumi Harbor stage. Category:Front Mission 3 characters Category:Characters